A REST FROM TRAVELLING
by Orcinus21
Summary: ash,serena,bonnie,clemont,alexa along with tieno,trevor and shauna attend a dance party
1. Chapter 1

**HI, I'M blizzard21 AND THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. ALL KINDS OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. NO PMS. PLZ SAY WHERE I CAN IMPROVE .ENJOY!**

 **A REST FROM TRAVELLING PART-1**

'Pikachu! Thunderbolt! ', our hero shouted as the mouse pokemon let out a beam of electricity. 'Talonflame, dodge it' said the same trainer as he was training with his pokemon. The bird pokemon let out a shriek as it dodged the attack and flew high in air.

The weather was absolutely nice and our heroes are taking a break from travelling and decided to rest in a field. Ash as usual got into his training. He has no time to rest. He has to win only one badge and he will be competing in the Kalos league.

Bonnie was playing with dedene and clemont was cooking lunch. Serena was lying flat on her stomach watching Ash's training **(actually staring. Not at his pokemon or at his training but at him).**

She shows Ash countless hints about her crush on him but Ash doesn't seem to notice any of them. But still she keeps trying to tell him about her feelings. She used to simply stare at him sometimes. This is one of her favorite work besides baking, performances, etc.

'Well you like him, right' said a woman. 'Yea.. hmm..What? Its noth..ing of that sort, Alexa **( well alexa is travelling with them till the next city).** ' I don't like him.' said Serena blushing heavily. She was caught off guard. She was so deep in her thoughts that she had no idea of what was happening around her.

'Well.. mmm.. I didn't even mentioned a name.' Alexa said teasingly. Serena blushed more heavily than ever on that statement of Alexa. She then gave a sigh. 'Well, you can't hide the truth. You can't even lie because I noticed you have been staring at Ash since he began his training. You don't even have to say anything because your blush says it all' said Alexa, grinning.

'Aa..mm.. Well he doesn't possibly like me in that way. He likes me only as a friend.' said Serena in an upset tone and confesses her feelings. She was despaired. She didn't have the power to hold it longer. She has almost lost her hope of winning over Ash. She was almost in tears. ' Well, how do you know? You never asked him.' Alexa said in a demanding tone.' Well..mm…' Serena didn't have any words. Her tears stopped. ' I suppose you have given him some hints. But I know how dense Ash is and I 'm sure he didn't understood even one. He cares about his pokemon. He is a boy who has no idea about romance. You should tell him before someone else confesses. I'm sure you are not the only one who fell for him. And I think he likes you too' Alexa gave her a blink and left her and went near bonnie.

Serena thought over Alexa's words and her face brighten up when she thought over the last words of Alexa. _Could he really like me? Nah! But still_. And not after much time she went back into her dream world. She was brought back to her sense when Ash called her for lunch.

After lunch, they all packed and hit the road. Serena as usual was walking next to Ash. Alexa smiled at them. After some time they reached their destination, ….. city( **imagine any city. I wasn't able to think of a good name** ). This city organizes a dance party every year for every pokemon trainer in the city and Alexa was a friend of the host and she invited Ash and his friends including Tieno, Shauna and Trevor( **they will join later on** ) for the party.

As they entered the city they could feel the excitement in the atmosphere of the city. The shops were busy and they could see many trainers carrying bulks of goods. ' See that.' said Bonnie with a chuckle, pointing to a trainer carrying around six to seven shopping bags which were full enough to compete with the stomach of snorlax.

'The environment is always exciting around this time in this city because a large number of different functions are held.' said Alexa. 'Let go to the hotel. I forgot to tell them that we are coming today. I hope they have enough rooms for us. Our host has especially arranged our stay. ' After some time they all reached the guest house.

' At last we are here' clemont said in a tired tone.' It's natural that you are tired. We had a long walk after lunch,' said Bonnie in an exhausted tone' even I' m tired!''Well I'm not much tired. I think I will do some sightseeing today. Right buddy.' Said Ash . 'Pika! Pi! Pikachu!' Said the yellow rodent. ' Wanna go with me Serena?' ' Yeah! it will be fun' responded Serena with a blush . _Yes !It will be like another date. Only Ash and me. It reminds me of the day when we two went alone to buy gifts for our pokemon. I hope he doesn't leave me alone this time_ _ **.**_ She thought pouting at the last part.

Meanwhile Alexa returned from the reception with a worried expression on her face.' What's up, Alexa. Did you get the rooms?' asked Serena as she noticed her worried expression. ' Well..mm.. I got the rooms but it only occurred to me after I returned that I made a mistake. I took three rooms. One with a single bed. How are we gonna adjust?' she said innocently trying to hide back a chuckle.

' Amm.. Bonnie only sleeps with me. You all know this right. And Alexa will probably take the single bed room.' Said Clemont . All of them, even Ash understood where the topic was going. ' Well, we can possibly take one more room right.' Said Ash, with a blush. Serena heart was full of joy when she understood that she will have to share a room with Ash but her heart broke when Ash asked this question to Alexa. She was convinced that Ash didn't like her.  
' I checked. The man who was standing near me took the last two rooms. These three rooms were set by our host and I think he thought that it would be enough for us.' Said Alexa. ' It means we..amm…ahh..have to share our room, Serena.' Ash said in an excited tone, which he tried to hide, with a slight blush which was noticed by Serena. ' That's settled then ' said Alexa with a smirk.

Serena was confused. If Ash first refused to share the room then why did agreed in the second place. He could have forced Bonnie to share room with her. What was that excitement in his voice which she noticed instantly and what was about that blush. She was more confused than before. And she also noticed that smirk of Alexa. She wanted answers…

 **SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAP. IT'S NOT VERY LONG BUT I HOPE U ALL LIKE IT. WILL UPDATE , I WILL NAME THE CHAPS AS PART 1,2, WHOLE FIC WONT BE LONG. I WILL FINISH THE FIC IN 3 OR 2 CHAPS INCLUDING THIS CHAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP. THX FOR ALL OF YOUR CORRECTIONS. I HAVE TRIED MY BEST TO CORRECT THEM IN THIS CHAP. HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT.**

 **A REST FROM TRAVELLING part-2**

" Alexa! Did you planned it?" asked an angry Serena," I think you planned to take three rooms".

"I will be true with you. Yes, I took three rooms. You know, I wanted to help you! "said Alexa in a calm voice.

" Well, it didn't helped much. Ash was not interested in sharing room with me." Serena said. Then Alexa raised an eyebrow.

" Are you sure he isn't interested in sharing room?" Alexa also noticed the excitement in Ash's voice when he agreed in the second time. "And I'm sure you are also excited to share room with him. You are getting this chance and use it. Say what's in your heart to him while you two are alone. "

Serena blushed at this comment. She also became calm. Her anger faded away. "Ash is already in your room so you must also go. After being fresh we all will gather in your room to discuss about the party. I will tell clemont and bonnie."

With that Alexa went into her room and Serena went to hers. She waited at the door and took a deep breath. Then she entered the room. She was shocked and was blushing at what she saw. Ash was shirtless and was in his boxers and was taking off his shoes. Ash heard her enter.

" Serena! Why didn't you knocked at the door?" Ash quickly wrapped himself with a bed sheet. He was blushing heavily.

"I…ah..amm..sorry Ash" with that she went out of the room. She was feeling like her whole body was on fire. She has seen him shirtless but she never saw him without his pants. She could not stop blushing _._ A second thought came to her mind. _What if Ash thought that I didn't knocked because I wanted to see in that state. If so Ash will never talk to her again_.

Her heart was crying at that thought. She became sad. She would never be able to match his eyes. He probably wouldn't.

"Serena, you can come in." came Ash's voice from inside the room. His voice was calm. She didn't expect that. She thought that he would change his room. He would be displeased and angry. She was confused again. But anyway she entered the room.

After she entered she saw Ash in his full clothes except he was not wearing his hat. He was watching a battle on TV with Pikachu by his side.

"I m sorry Ash .I forgot to knock."

"It's ok Serena. There is no need to apologize." Ash said with a smile.

" It means you are not angry?" asked Serena in a low voice.

" No, why would I be angry? Well, it's you who saw me and its ok with me." Said Ash, blushing.

"Huh! You mean you are not angry because I saw you?" asked Serena.

"Ah..mm..a..why don't we go out as we planned before" said Ash ,blushing, quickly changing the subject. Serena noticed this but she didn't go further. She was pleased. Not only because Ash forgave her but also because she got a feeling of the possibility of Ash liking her. _Why did he say so? Could he like me as Alexa said. Or just he said it as a friend._ She was cut out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

Ash opened the door and came in Alexa, Bonnie and Clemont _._

" I haven't yet told you where the party is going to take place ,"said Alexa," it will take place in an ancient building which used to be a palace. This building is in the northern most part of the city and is a place of interest. The palace is in the background of a lake which is admired for its scenic beauty. This dance party is held on full moon nights around this time of the year because this season adds to its beauty. It's an ideal place for lovers." Alexa gave a wink at the last part. Both Ash and Serena blushed.

"Sounds interesting and beautiful and romantic." exclaimed Bonnie.

" I and Serena will go out and explore the city," Said Ash and he picked up pikachu," you coming buddy.""pi..pika.." said Pikachu in a tired tone.

"Seems like Pikachu is tired. We will stay here and wait for your return and look after Pikachu. I don't think he wants to go" said Clemont.

" Amm.. yeah he seems tired. Ok you can stay" said Ash. Serena became more excited. It was now only she and Ash.

Ash and Serena went out of the room. Serena saw Alexa nodding at her as if saying it's the time. She blushed.

Soon both of them reached the city center. They could see people running in and out of the shops. _Well this time I will not hold back. I will hold his hand._ With this Serena reached out her hand towards Ash's. But the same thing happened. She wasn't able to gather the courage to do it. But she was shocked at what happened next.

Ash himself held her hand. "We should go there." he said.

"o..k." Serena said in a trembling voice. She has never held his hand in such a way except the time when they were young. _Why did he hold my hand? If he wanted to get my attention he could just call me._

Ash took her to a cloth shop. It was a very odd place for Ash to select. She thought he would possibly search for some food stall. She chuckled at this.

" I didn't bring any good suit to wear for the party. I should buy one." Said Ash. Serena was amazed at what she was hearing. _Did I hear it correct? Is Ash really worried about his clothing? I never saw this side of him. The ash I know only thinks about his pokemon._ They both entered the store.

" What do want sir" a lady asked.

" I m looking for a nice suit "replied Ash.

" Ok, do you want anything maam."

" No, thank you".

"Please follow me sir," said the lady," how's this. I think it will be fine for you."

"It's good but can you show me something else."

" How's it" She showed a dark blue colour dress .

"It's nice. How's it Serena." Serena appeared from behind holding a packet .

"It's nice it will suite you fine."

"what's that, Serena."

"o, this. It's a secret. You will see it tomorrow. Let's go and pay for this."

" So your amount is this," said the cashier," You two will look great together at the dance. You two will make a great couple."

"we are not couples" both Ash and Serena said in unison. Both of them were blushing.

"o, I m sorry but you two look really great together." They blushed more at this comment.

"Please come again."

Both of them came out of the shop and returned to the hotel. While returning there was a awkward silence between them.

 **WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT SURE WHETHER YOU ALL HAVE LIKED MY FIC SO FAR. I'M CONFUSED WHETHER IT IS GOOD OR BAD. ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

 **A REST FROM TRAVELLING PART-3**

Soon they reached the hotel. Serena went into Ash and her room and Ash went to bring back Pikachu.

"Hey buddy. Missed me?" asked Ash.

"Pika !"said Pikachu in an affirmative tone.

"What did you bought Ash?" asked Bonnie as she saw the packet in Ash's hands.

"Just a suit for the party." Replied Ash.

"Well, we all were feeling hungry so we had our dinner." said Clemont," Are you ok with it. We were like starving."

"It's ok Clemont. Amm..it means me and Serena are left to have dinner." said Ash.

"Ash this hotel can arrange candle light dinner if you like." Said Bonnie with a chuckle. Ash couldn't stop blushing.

"Bonnie! You should not say such things which embarrasses someone!" said Clemont. Ash blushed even more at this comment.

"Clemont, I don't think you are helping." Said Bonnie as she saw Ash's condition.

"Amm..i think I should go now" saying so Ash went out. "Phew." Said ash as he came out of the room.

Then he entered his room. He couldn't see Serena anywhere. Then he heard some splash and saw Serena's clothes lying on the bed. She was taking a bath. After some time the door of the bathroom opened and Serena came out with a towel around her body. Ash's heart rate was increasing.

"o Ash. Amm. I was feeling a little dirty so I took a wash."

"Serena, Clemont and others already had their dinner so we two are left. We should also go and have our dinner. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, ok let's go. I am hungry." _Yes_ _dinner with only Ash_.

After they had dinner they returned to their rooms.

"Clemont and Bonnie must be asleep and I hadn't seen Alexa in the whole evening. Maybe she is asleep too. So I think we should not wake them just to say goodnight." said Ash.

" You are right." Said Serena, then a blush came to her face," Well how are going to sleep. There are no extra pillow to separate up."

"Amm.. we don't need a separation, do we?," said Ash in an unhappy tone," but if you feel uncomfortable I can sleep in the couch."

"No I don't want a separation. Neither you need to sleep on the couch. I thought you would not like to share bed with me. You can of course sleep with me." said Serena quickly as she noticed the sadness in his tone. _Oh no! What did I said!_

"Serena!" said Ash in a disbelieving tone. Then a smile came on his face. " Amm..We should now sleep. It's getting late."

"Yeah."

Both of them changed into their night dress and got on the bed.

"Good night Ash."

"Good night Serena."

Serena was thinking of what happened the whole day and what happened just before they slept. _Why was Ash sad when I said of separating the bed? Maybe he didn't want to sleep on the couch! I think it's the reason._ Soon she became asleep. The next day serena woke up and she saw the sleeping body of Ash. _He's cuter when he is asleep_. And she gave a chuckle. She sat on the bed to have a clear look of Ash's face but her movement woke Ash.

" Good morning, Serena. Had a good sleep?" said Ash.

" Y..eah," she was startled when Ash woke up suddenly. Soon both of them were out of their bed and took turns and got ready. Soon Ash was knocking at clemont and Bonnie's room. Alexa was already in the dining hall taking her breakfast. Soon all of them were having their breakfast. Alexa sat with them and was having tea as she has already finished her breakfast.

" Alexa you haven't yet told us who our host is." Said Serena.

"Well, he is a person you know very well, even tieno, shauna and trevor. You will know soon ." said Alexa," Amm as their name came out when will they reach."

"They said that they will be here around 10:30 and its 9:30 already. We all had quite a sleep today" said ash.

"Yeah! We all were very tired from yesterday's walk." Said clemont.

" We should wait for them then. Amm I have some work so I am going to my room. Inform me when they come." Said Alexa and she left the group and went out of the hall.

"I'm quite excited about the party. I cant wait for the evening to come!" said bonnie speaking for the first time since they came into the hall.

" Well I am not much excited. It occurred to me that I don't have anyone to dance with! Serena and Ash, you two will much enjoy today." Said clemont. His remark made Ash and Serena blush. After breakfast all of them went back to their rooms.

" I think I should train a little bit." Said Ash. Serena pouted at this. _Why do you always want to leave me? Just stay with me in this room._ She was shouting in her heart. Ash saw this.

" Are you ok, Serena. Did I do something?"

" No its nothing you go and train!" she said in an high and angry tone. Ash understood it. _Maybe she wants to spend some time with me. Nah, why should she want to? Probably she doesn't want to stay alone in this room._

" I think I will take a rest today. My pokemon also needs rest." Said Ash in a defeated tone.

 _Oh no. What have I done? I have been quite selfish. Ash needs to train to accomplish his dream. I am just an obstacle in his way. He will hate me for being ungrateful. He has done so much for him. And now I am repaying all his help by stopping him to train!_

"no Ash you go and train. I m sorry. I became angry because I just wanted to spend some time with you."

" Nah, I really need to rest. I am not angry with you. I also want to spend some time with you." He became excited when Serena said that she wanted to spend some time with him.

" Ash do you mean it?" Asked Serena. She was ecstatic.

" Yes! Every single word of it."

" I think that's the hotel." Said Trevor

" Yeah you are right Trevor." Said Shauna.

" I am happy that I will meet Serena again." Said Tieno." And also the others." he added.

" Good morning. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

" Two rooms were reserved in this name. Can you check for it please?" Said Shauna.

"Yes sure. Here it is. 'tieno'. Room no 104 and 105. Here are your keys. Oh and your friends are staying in rooms 101, 102 and 103. They told me to inform you. " said the receptionist.

" Thank you." Said Shauna.

" Here are your keys. I will take the small one." Said Shauna.

" Did you asked where they are staying?" Asked tieno.

"Yeah, their rooms are right next to us." Said shauna.

" Let's go and meet them." Said trevor.

 **HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAP. NEXT WILL BE THE LAST ONE. WILL TRY TO UPDATE KEEP ON REVIEWING AND SAY ME WHETHER ITS GOOD OR NOT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE'S THE LAST !**

 **A REST FROM TRAVELLING PART-4**

Knock! Knock!

" Serena! someone's at the door! Can you check, please?" shouted Ash from the bathroom.

"ok" said Serena. She then opened the door and saw Tieno, Shauna and Trevor. Shauna hugged her.

" Serena! How are you?" asked Shauna.

" I'm fine Shauna. Hi Tieno and Trevor." said Serena.

Tieno came forward and reached out his hand to Serena.

" You are looking even more beautiful than before! Serena!" said Tieno, his eyes taking the shape of heart.

"Ahh..hah..Am thanks Tieno. Well why are you all out? Please come in." said Serena. All of them entered their room.

"this room is quite large. Are you staying alone in this room Serena?" asked Trevor.

" No, I'm sharing this room with Ash." Serena said with a blush. Everyone gave her a stare.

" Do you mean that you two are together?" asked Tieno, disappointment can be seen in his face and voice.

"no! Actually we were one room less so we had to share." Said Serena. She was blushing even more!

" o, hi guys," said Ash as he came out of the bathroom, " so you all reached."

" yeah!" said all three in unison.

"So which rooms are you all staying? Asked Ash.

" The rooms next to yours." Said Tieno, he was giving Ash an envious look which was noticed by everyone present in the room.

" So where are Clemont and Bonnie and your friend Alexa? We haven't met her yet." Said Shauna.

"lets go and meet them"

All of them went to Clemont's room and greeted them. Next they went to Alexa's room and they introduced one another.

" So Serena I think you can stay in my room tonight." Said Shauna in a teasing voice. Serena blushed at it. " I know you want to sleep with Ash. Don't worry I will not ask you this question in front of others!" said Shauna with a chuckle, " well now I have to check out my room. Enjoy your time with Ash." Shauna winked and left. All of them went to their respective rooms.

After sometime they all met for lunch and after lunch they all showed their new pokemon and evolved ones.

" Ash your frogadier evolved! And your eevee too Serena!" said Shauna in amazement.

" Yeah." Said Serena.

" Ash you are getting stronger day after day. Wanna have a battle someday?" said Tieno.

" Yeah, why not? I will be ready. And you be ready too to cry!" said Ash.

" will see."

Click! Click!

" Greninja and Sylveon," said Trevor as he took photos of them. After sometime all of them returned. Soon evening crept and the excitement grew. Serena went with Alexa, on Alexa's request, before hand to the party.

Soon all of them got ready and gathered in Ash and Serena's room. Ash was wearing the navy blue tuxedo which he bought the other day. Clemont was wearing a sky blue colour tuxedo, Bonnie was wearing a red colour grown, Tieno and Trevor were wearing dark green and black colour tuxedo respectively and Shauna was wearing a brown colour grown.

" you all are looking very good," complemented Shauna, " specially you Ash. This tuxedo and its colour is suiting you just great."

" thanks Shauna."

"Yeah, Serena's gonna love this!" said Bonnie with a chuckle. This made Ash blushed.

"Bonnie you are embarrassing ash." Said Clemont. Everybody except Tieno laughed.

" we should go now." Said Trevor, "its time." Soon all of them left the hotel and reached the palace. The palace was decorated beautifully.

"its elegant." Exclaimed Clemont.

"yeah"

"quite a crowd here," said Ash, "Alexa said that she will meet us near the entrance.

" there they are." Said Bonnie, pointing towards them.

"wow!" said Shauna.

Everybody's mouth's were like stitched.

" Serena." These were the only words that Ash could take out. Serena was wearing the dark blue grown which she bought with Ash.

" hi Ash and everyone." Said Alexa.

" Ash do you like my dress? It's the same dress I bought with you." asked Serena with a blush.

" its perfect." Said Ash he was not able to lift his gaze from her. Not only Ash but everyone else.

"the same thing happened to me when I saw her in this dress in the changing room of the palace." Said Alexa.

" Amm.. you all can stop staring." Said Serena. She didn't want the others to stare at her. She only wanted Ash to stare at her but she cannot say that. " we should go in now." All of them went in the palace. It was already night.

"greetings" said a voice.

"professor Sycamore! What are you doing here?" asked everyone in unison.

"didn't Alexa told you. I'm your host." Said the professor.

"I told you he was known to all of you," said Alexa.

" Alexa, do you want to dance with me?" asked the professor.

" sure sycamore." Said Alexa and they both went away.

" only sycamore. Sounds interesting." said serena.

" hey guys I think I saw somebody." Said Clemont and he went forward. He soon came back with a girl.

"Korrina!"

"hi guys. So you all came for the party. Same with me. I left locario back at the gym and gave him a rest," said korrina.

"hey korrina, did you came alone or someone else came with you?" asked Clemont.

" I came alone. Clemont do you have a date?" asked korrina with a blush.

"no, do you"

"nope."

"Would you like to dance with me?" asked Clemont slowly.

"Why not? It will be my pleasure." And with that korrina and clemont went to the dance floor.

"didn't expect that." Said Bonnie.

"yeah and neither that." Said Ash pointing to an another direction.

"hello everyone."

"Miette." Said Ash, Serena and Bonnie in unison.

"hmm..i came for the party and it seems like you all had too." Said miette, " Ash! You are looking great." She winked at serena, "and serena! my! You are looking beautiful"

Serena didn't care about her complement. She was worried that she will ruin her night.

" well miette, meet Tieno, Trevor and Shauna. They are our friends. Shauna is also a performer and so is miette." Said ash introducing them to one another.

" I know her. I met her in a showcase." Said Shauna.

"nice to meet you.'

"I am going to the dance floor." Said Bonnie and went away.

"by the way where is clemont? I haven't seen him yet." Asked miette.

" he is there, dancing." Said trevor, pointing to clemont and korrina.

"Shauna wanna dance with me?" asked tevor.

" yes." And both of them went away.

 _Well, Ash its your time .please ask me to dance with you before Tieno does or before miette does to you._ Thought Serena.

" serena will you dance with me?" asked Tieno, " please don't reject."

"amm..ok" said serena after she saw his expecting face _. you cant reject him for your dream. If Ash liked you he would have already asked you._

She went with tieno and while going she saw sadness in ash's face.

"so we two are left wanna dance with me?"

"sure" said ash in an unwilling tone. While dancing Ash was completely distracted. He kept looking towards serena and tieno. And the same with serena.

Miette gave a chuckle and said, " ash do you have any idea that you are in possession of a very precious amberite which cannot be found even by an expert donphang?

"huh? But I don't have any amberite." Said ash.

" oh ash! How can you be so stupid? I was referring amberite to a person. The girls whom you have been staring at since we started dancing. You cant hide it. I know that you love her!"

Ash blushed at this.

Miette continued, " just ask her. She loves you too."

Ash blushed even more. " are you sure?"

"yeah."

Meanwhile serena was constantly stepping on tieno's foot. She was looking at miette and ash dancing. She could see ash blushing and talking to miette. She was cursing her. _Why did I accepted to dance with tieno!_

"serena! Are you ok. Are you getting any difficulties?" asked tieno in a concerned voice.

" no I'm fine." She lied.

"do you know that you are a bad liar? Just ask him. I know he loves you. His staring at you says it all." Said tieno.

"what if you are wrong?"

"you are taking this advice from an expert!"

Both the groups stopped dancing and came near.

"tieno want to dance with me?" asked miette.

" sure. I was gonna ask you."

"hey." Said ash.

"hi." said serena.

"Wanna dance."

"sure"

Both of them started to dance. Their faces were redder than a magmar's. both of them were enjoying. After sometime ash asked, " want some air?"

"yeah sure, air will do fine"

Both of them went out and sat beside the lake under a tree. The full moon was up and there was on cloud. A romantic song was being played. There were only the two of them. Both of them were blushing. The environment automatically made them to.

"serena I have something to say to you." Said Ash.

The song changed and celine dion's 'my heart will go on' start playing.

" serena, you are by far the first person whom I myself asked to travel with me. I always feel protective for you. And I confess that I am an extremely dense person but I must say I have been feeling a bit strange." Said ash, his blushing increased. He got up. And serena too. Her eyes were almost out staring at ash.

She couldn't control herself and asked, "and".

Ash continued, " I want to say you what's in my heart. Ahh it's not easy. Do you know how hard it was for me to reject you to share room with me the first time, only to lessen suspicion."

The last paragraph of the song started.

You are here there's nothing I fear…

" The thing is that serena I..ah..i love you." After completing he took a deep breath.

Serena just kept on staring at him. She was lost for words. She somehow managed.

"I love you too Ash!"

Slowly both of them came closer and their lips met.

Meanwhile

"Ash and serena are out for quite a long time. We should go and check." Said miette.

Bonnie, clemont, shauna, tieno, trevor , miette and korrina, all of them went out.

"there," said shauna, pointing towards the tree. They could see their lips move.

" they are talking." They could see both of them coming closer and closer and..

Their lips met.

"aww, wow," all of them could only manage this.

Miette spoke up, " its not nice watching someone kissing. Give some privacy. Come on in."

All of them went in still remembering the view.

Meanwhile

From a cliff three figures were watching with binoculars.

" so there's the party and we were not invited." Said james.

"let's enter and steal everyone's pokemon. There are only trainers. And it means quite a lot of pokemons!" said jesse.

"wobbofet"

"someone's coming out" said meowth.

"where"

"there near the lake."

"its that ash and serena. Lets go and attack them." Said jesse.

"wait first see what they are up to" said james.

"they are rising up." Said meowth.

" and they are coming closer"

"closer"

"and"

"they are kissing!" said jesse.

"aww..the little kid at last got a girl!" said james, " I don't think we should ruin their night."

"yeah they are in debt on us." Said meowth.

"wobbofet"

Back to ash and serena.

"serena, ellie grouldling said it just right in her song 'love me like you do'. I really only thought about you. You were the only thing in my dream. You were the only thing I wanted to touch!" SAID ASH.

"Well in the amourshipping 'love me like you do' I was the one who wanted to touch you!" said serena with a chuckle.

"amourshipping. What's that?" asked ash in an confused tone.

"nothing just my imagination!" said serena.

"anyway, serena, I will be with you till the rest of my life, well not forever. Bella and Edward were vampires to live together forever." Said ash, with a chuckle. Serena also laughed.

"We should now return. We have been out for quite long" said ash.

"yeah you are right." Said serena.

Ash then took her hand and went back to the palace. While returning serena have a flashback of ash and her childhood when ash took her hand and took her back to the camp!

 _ **The end**_

 **SO GUYS THAT'S THE END. BELLA AND EDWARD WERE FROM TWILLIGHT AND THERE IS AN AMOURSHIPPING VIDEO THAT FEATURED THE SONG ' LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO' AND IN IT SERENA TOUCHES ASH WHEN ' YOU ARE THE ONLY THING I WANT TO TOUCH' PART COME. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE WHOLE FIC. KEEP REVIEWING!**


End file.
